Valentine's Day Blonde
by Lisilgirl
Summary: Link's always liked blondes. [LinkxSheik] AU


_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! _

_I know this subject of sexual orientation has some criticisms, but as a person, you should understand homosexuality is not something that can be changed. It shouldn't have to be. Accept those around you for who they are._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for the creation of _Legend of Zelda_. This is meant for entertainment use only._

**Warnings: BoyXBoy love, intoxication, and language.**

* * *

XXX

Valentine's Day Blonde

XXX

Seated in his uncomfortable chair, Sheik was undeniably bored.

His desk was perfectly organized, dusted, and shining. The pens and pencils were placed tips down in the plain black coffee cup on his desk. Documents meant for delivery were on the left, while the documents ready to be filed were settled in the right hand tray. Everything was organized. Everything had a purpose.

He didn't know what to do with the gift in front of him.

It was a cheerful teddy bear holding a heart balloon, with the pink letters of _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY_ written across it. The black button eyes seemed to gaze through his soul. An enormous carton of chocolate was settled underneath the sickly sweet card.

Sheik peered over his scarf at Malon.

Framed by her vibrant scarlet hair, her blue eyes blinked back. Her small button nose wrinkled. Like a caged fox, she gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip.

"Do you think...?" she whispered, glancing out of the office, "Do you think I should go? What if he says no?"

Shrugging, Sheik said, "Then he says no. Just go ask."

Across the hall, an attractive man in glasses was standing by the coffee machine, eyes glued to a rather large book on Ancient Hyrule. Shad. Oh Shad. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings. The break room had been bedazzled in shiny pink ribbons, rhinestones, and red hearts for the sake of Valentine's Day. And this guy didn't even notice.

Sheik peeked across the small office. Malon's hands were shaking as she clutched the candy and card. At any sight of Shad, her heart simply pounded, her mind swirled. Sheik knew, because she spewed poetry about the man every second. On breaks, she would stalk him from Sheik's office, gushing.

"Sheik, you would tell me if I'm being too overbearing right? 'Cause I don't want Shad to think I'm some stranger. You told me this would get his attention, right? Right? Oh, I'm being too overbearing!"

Blinking, the blonde haired man struggled to find something to say. He didn't want to disappoint Malon. She'd been the first one to really accept him, and the fiery, insane secretary was Sheik's friend. Shad was a good guy who talked to Malon more than anyone else in the office, and gave her flowers a few times. It was worth it to see where it would go.

And who hated Valentine's Day anyway?

"I think-" Sheik stated, glancing down to sort paperwork, "-that Shad likes you enough without a gift. But-" he added hastily, seeing Malon blink in shock, "-you should give it to him anyway." Click. Press. Staple.

An unsatisfied glare came to his co-worker's face. "Are you_ sure_?"

Sheik grinned, "Go give it to him."

Brushing her glorious hair aside, she joked nervously, "I could give it to you and make him jealous."

"Your plots are well known to a man such as myself," Sheik said stiffly, "So don't try."

Malon huffed, sitting on the edge of his desk. Skirt pooling around her shins, she swayed her feet back and forth, hands settling on a stack of insurance papers to keep her balance. "You have it good! You don't have a-" She went green, realizing what she'd implied. "I'm sorry. I forgot it was Single's Awareness Day-"

There were only two more packets of inquiries left on the INBOX section of his desk. Maybe he could go home early. He began typing a summary onto his computer, purposely ignoring his friend. She hovered like a worrying, horribly angsting teenager on her first date. _Honestly_, he thought, _just go give it to him_.

A sudden flash of blonde hair in the hall made Sheik's head twitch. His heart did back flips into his throat, and his palms grew sweaty. But it was just Tetra stomping past in her high heels, barking orders into a cell phone. Heat filled his cheeks tomato red. He shouldn't be thinking about _him_.

_I hate Valentine's._

Malon had caught his jerk. The girl whispered sympathetically, "Has he-?"

A black mood descended on Sheik. "Let's not talk about it, Malon."

It was a hint. Malon sighed, inconspicuously throwing him a pity-stare before drawling, "Oookay! Don't mind me. I'm going to go kick some butt into taking me home tonight." She winked, trying to erase her previous statements.

Sneaking across the hall, Malon retreated into the break room. The book-worm Shad was watching the coffee drip into his cup, and she seemed determined that she'd get a kiss. She accidentally brushed into him, and began speaking. Sheik wondered what was happening.

He sighed, letting his chin settle onto his fist.

This job wasn't bad. It was a well-paying desk job, with benefits and great co-workers. His boss liked him, and the company did great things for charities on the side. It wasn't bad. But Sheik hated it.

After Freshmen year of college ended with 3 D's and an F, Sheik had lost his scholarship. Damn partying. It had been a great year full of thumping bass, lukewarm beers, laughing until his stomach hurt in dark parking lots and bars, and meeting new people that didn't judge him like everyone had at home. He felt full of life. Of strength.

Those amazing adventures had all been under the leadership of a very _fine_ young man named Link. He was involved in everything from the chess team to the horse riding club to the fencing team, and he was calm and quiet. That boy turned out to be the best thing that happened to Sheik.

Sheik hadn't been willing to move home. Not back to Impa and the lonely house on the mountain village. Instead. he had moved into an apartment two streets down from the baseball arena and began working fifty hours a week at Malo Industries, plus classes. Link had come with him to help pay for rent and to be closer to campus. But recently, every day situations had started becoming strange.

For example, when Link came in from working out, tanned skin shining with sweat while he began wrestling Sheik in the living room...

Or when Link began complaining about everything in his life, including Sheik. The complaints consisted on hair, clothing, rooming situations...

Or when it was a lazy day and the two of them sat on the couch watching the football game together...

Pulling himself out of his daydreams, Sheik groaned to himself. He decided he really needed to go home. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was only two? He had a headache.

All his reports were done; why would he stay here if there were no supervisors ready to give him anything else, and it was a long weekend anyway? There were papers to be written at home before midterms in two weeks...

A warm, tanned hand suddenly took his. Flushing, he jerked his gaze up.

His boss Nabooru was a gorgeous woman. With a perfect golden tan and curves that reminded Sheik of an hourglass, the business administrator ran this branch of Malo Industries with an iron fist and a _very_ seductive body. She was only twenty eight, still in her utmost shape and definitely staying single. Legend had it that she'd made it a point to crush men's hearts in her spare time.

Sheik decided to initiate the conversation, "How can I help you, Nabs?"

"Hmmmm..." she said, tracing a finger down his shoulder, "Do you want off early?"

"If I have to beg for it..." he teased, picking up her hand and massaging it, "...hmmm..." He rubbed the beautiful digits over his jaw, feeling them through his mask. "Okay, honestly?" he asked, pushing away from her, "Can I go?"

Deterred, Nabooru crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Sure. It's Valentine's Day. Malon and Shad took off about two minutes ago." She narrowed her eyes. "You had something to do with it, huh?"

Sheik had to laugh. "Let's say I gave a little nudge."

"Finally! That woman talks fire and brimstone, but she moves as fast as a decrepit snail-"

Quickly, he stuffed letters and a notepad in his black satchel while Nabooru began to walk away, giving him a friendly wave. He grinned wryly.

Back to his real life now.

XXX

The Milk Bar was a key spot for all college students.

It was just off campus, squished in between The Stock Pot Inn and the parking lot for the football stadium. At any given time, it was crowded wall to wall, with loud cheers and greasy junk food. The waitresses were friendly, the cooks willing to give massive portions, and the bartenders quick on wit and charm. The alcohol was first-rate and it got Sheik drunker than a new freshmen.

Today, with couples kissing to the left and right of him, he was ready to drown his desire. Why did everyone have to be so happy? Slumping onto the coarse wood bar, he held up his wrapped left hand; the man juggling bottles flashed him a wink.

"Hey, Sheik!"

The man blinked. "I want as much alcohol as possible, Kafei."

The purple-haired bar tender shrugged, pulling a tall glass from the cabinet. Rolling his wrists, Kafei poured a fourth of vodka, and the rest of chilled orange juice before shaking it. As usual, he put a wide straw in it. Frowning at how Sheik grabbed it, Kafei shrugged and took the rupees from his friend's grasp.

It felt good to suck one gulp after another; the liquid burned the back of his throat, making him grit his teeth at the pleasure. The minutes kept on rolling. First it was a screwdriver, then Spiced Rum, then a mug of beer.

It pretended to soothe his wild nerves, but underneath, a fire was raging. It roared at him to drive home in a fury, confront Link, and kiss him so hard he forgot who he was.

But how would you even approach that? _'Hey, Link! You know I've had a crush on you since the third week after school started?'_

It was hopeless.

Sheik sighed.

What was he going to do?

A strong hand in front of him patted the wood. Kafei was back, and he was frowning; his somber face seemed unnatural against all the wild patrons. "You...don't look so good," he said, eying Sheik's blank red eyes. The purple eyes were dark with the truth. Leaning across the wooden bar, he tried to pull the glass out of Sheik's hand. "You have got to stop this," he said.

The man wrapped in bandages clenched the glass tighter, not relinquishing his liquid courage. Kafei let the glass go.

"You...can't tell me what to do." Sheik sputtered, ignoring the way his heart hammered against his ribs. Just thinking of moving out of his joint apartment stung. His mouth was definitely flapping randomness. "I don't back out on anything." He glared deep into his friend's eyes, seeing the disbelief etched into son of the Mayor's face.

"All this over Valentine's Day?" Kafei snorted. He walked away.

The alcohol didn't seem so pleasing anymore.

He grew tired.

_I just want to sleep_, he decided.

XXX

Sheik fumbled with his keys, trying to shove them into the knob.

It opened.

In his fuzzy state of mind, he vaguely remembered Link saying he wasn't going to school today since this was one of his favorite holidays. And he only had one class at eight o' clock in the morning on Fridays. Damn. Sheik hit his head softly on the door in frustration. He didn't want his best friend to see him like this.

All he wanted was to sleep.

He walked inside the entryway, methodically putting his keys on the specific hook, kicking his shoes free, and shrugging off his jacket. Pressing his lips together, he walked inside to the wide kitchen. The window shades were open, letting in fresh February sun. The spacious living room, two single steps down into an open floor, was deserted. Straight across, the door to Sheik's room was closed; he always shut it out of habit so visitors couldn't see his personal life. To the right was Link's bedroom.

"Hey Sheik."

A rush of embarrassment flushed Sheik's cheeks.

Link, shirtless, was propped on a stool at the counter, a glass of milk settled directly in front of him. His chest was clean and defined; working out had brought results to his stomach. Tousling his golden locks with his hand, Link's blue eyes met his, slightly focusing. There were books and papers strewn across the faux wood.

Sheik's dark mood lightened. "Hey," he mumbled, trudging down the stairs, determined to make it to his room to sleep off the alcohol, "Whatcha studying?"

It didn't work; he found himself being drawn left into the kitchen. Maybe it was because he'd been seeing Link's face. Downing the feeling with drinks hadn't helped. Efficiently finishing his paperwork hadn't helped.

Sheik wandered to the fridge aimlessly, opening it for no reason. Staring at the ground beef and ketchup and milk kept his eyes off of the man straddling the stool at the countertop. His hands started shaking. His heart pounded.

He closed his eyes. _I've held it off for this long_, he thought, _a few more days and I'll be okay. Valentine's Day just sucks. _

"Sheik...?"

The wrapped man felt his heart in his throat. Link had rotated on the stool and was gazing at him with those blue, blue eyes...!

_No._

"I'm fine," he said. He quietly closed the fridge door.

For a moment, Link stared in shock. His eyes were concerned. "What's wrong?"

Sheik could feel the end coming. The control was trying to leave his hands, and he didn't want to let it. He usually never did. He was in control of his emotions. Usually, he would escape into his room or out into the world, too quick for Link to interrogate. Obviously, this was not going to be a smooth getaway.

"Nothing. It's just...the money for rent. And school. You can sleep all day, go to school, and..."A pain of a headache began forming behind Sheik's eyes; his fingertips pressed in to the bridge of his nose, trying to erase it. The silence nearly destroyed what peace had been there, making tension pulse between them.

"What's going on?" Link asked again, shaking his hair away from his golden face.

Heat flushed Sheik's cheeks. "I'm just...tired," he muttered, breaking free. _The alcohol_, he realized, _I'm so screwed up because of the-_

He took a shaky breath, jerking a few stairs down to the sofa. Reality seemed further away every second. Link seemed to realize what was happening; he leapt off the rickety stool and around the counter at an alarmed pace. He stared when Sheik flopped onto the sofa, then his mouth fell open.

There were a hundred things Link could have said. Instead, he just stood on the top stair and looked down at his roommate. Sheik was waiting for something. Nothing came. It was awkward.

The wrapped man eyed his bandages, turning to stare at the pinstriped green sofa. Why was everything green? "I had a bad day," he mumbled, "And I only had three drinks." He felt Link kneel by the side of the couch. The voice that met his ears was still soft, hopeful.

"What do you want me to do, huh?"

Sheik clenched his eyes shut to stop his taunting thoughts.

_I want you to laugh with me. I want you to touch me. I want you to drag me to your room and-_

"Go...put a shirt on. Can't stand..." Sheik was too worn to think about how it sounded.

It took him a moment to realize Link had patted his shoulder before leaving. Lying on the couch, the world seemed too large, too loud, and too noisy.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up. There was no sun coming in through the windows, and he had a fluffy black blanket -his own blanket- pulled over his body. It was the burning heat that had made him toss awake. A shadowy lump snored softly in the plush chair next to the television. A glass of water was on the coffee table, with two small blue painkillers next to it. The blue digital clock read 8:34 p.m.

Sheik sat up. His head throbbed, but more like an ache than a blinding flash. He wearily reached for the water. It was cool. He threw the blanket aside, eying the fridge because there was a bottle of orange juice calling his name.

Grumbling, Sheik rummaged in the cabinets for a glass, and once he found a cracked clean coffee mug, he opened the fridge. The light blinded him. A slice of pain made stars appear.

"Goddesses," he cursed, fumbling for the orange juice lid. His hand hit the package of eggs and cheese and water bottles before he managed to find the cylinder. Withdrawing it, he poured a good serving into the mug. Blearily, getting a straw and shoving it in, he sipped it from under his face mask. Sparing a peek at his friend, he realized how screwed he truly was.

What would he tell Link? He deserved a good answer, not some bullshit pulled out of thin air. But he couldn't tell Link that ever since they had moved in together, Sheik had loved him. It would break the friendship. He couldn't. He couldn't.

Sheik set the glass down. Without any light, he returned to the couch, smiling quietly at Link's lumpy form on the chair. He laid back down, pulling his blanket around him securely.

What would he tell him?

XXX

A hand on his shoulder reawakened him.

Like lightning, Sheik's head came up. He thrashed. Impa had trained him to be alert whenever a particularly loud noise or smell woke him, supposedly as one of those strange survival techniques. He was confused at first. It was still dark, but the kitchen light was on, giving the living room a warm glow. It didn't hurt his eyes as much as the fridge had.

"Sheik," Link's stern voice came, "We have to talk."

Blue eyes met red. Sheik fiddled with the wrappings on his wrists, glad for once that he had chosen to cover himself since he was little. It made it easier to know that Link wouldn't see his blush.

"What in Din's name happened today? You were fine when you left for work..." Link's tone hardened, "Did someone threaten you?"

A frown fit over Sheik's face. "No." He glanced at the clock. 11:21 p.m. Embarrassed, he laughed. "It was Valentine's Day."

In the semi-dark, Link's body stiffened. Warily, he glanced toward his roommate. "So...what?"

There was pain boiling just below Sheik's breastbone. "Well," he snapped, "I had to deal with paperwork for accounting and management while Malon frisked Shad in the break room." He took a deep breath, trying not to sound depressed. "I have no one to care for. It's Valentine's Day for Nayru's sake. Aren't you supposed to tell the one you love that they mean the world to you? Have I just not met anyone?"

_Do you love me?_

A hand came into his peripheral vision; he flinched away. Link hesitated, eyes furrowed with concern. The silence was terribly awkward. "Come on..." Link began lamely, "I know a few girls who would die if you even glanced over at them."

That was it. His roommate was going to make fun of him, taunt him, then pull the cord on all of his hopes. Sheik wouldn't have it. He needed more sleep. He didn't want to talk. His legs swung him upright, the ground swaying like a balancing rope. Link stood too, but his look of amusement vanished instantly.

"Sheik, that's not what's bothering you."

_Enough._

"No shit!" Red eyes narrowed. Bandages uncomfortably loose, Sheik swerved to go to his room. His feet wouldn't work right. _Escape, escapeescapeescape..._ "Forget it. I don't even care anymore."

Like a cat, Link dodged around him, blocking his way to the door. His blue eyes were fierce. "Why are you talking like this?"

The dam broke.

"It's been since we came to this place!" Sheik shouted, lifting his hands to showcase the dark house, "Nothing has worked out."

Link lowered his head, a wolf intent on an answer, "Like what, huh? I thought we made a promise that this would work."

Sheik glowered, seething with panic. "In the last few months, you told me you hate this house. You hate your room." Sheik's fists began to shake, "You hate my clothes, you hate my hair, you hate my job; for Goddesses' sake, the only thing you love the fridge!"

It was true. In the first week and a half the two had lived there, Link had complained about _every_ single aspect of his life. Sheik couldn't believe he'd said it until Link's voice lowered dangerously.

"What do you know what I think?"

"You _told_ me." Sheik retorted quietly, anxiety hitting him like a baseball bat. He managed to keep his eyes on Link's face and not the carpeted floor. This was what had been on his mind all day: not only had he wanted Link's body, in the back of his mind, the voice of Link harping on him had assured him nothing would ever happen between them.

"No!" Link took a step closer, "You have _no_ idea what I think."

"I'm going to bed," Sheik whispered. His eyes were turning red and it wasn't his natural color either. He pushed Link's shoulder away and headed toward his closed door. The silence filled Sheik's ears until he was shaking his head to get rid of it.

After all this time, he'd finally stood up for himself. And it hurt.

"Wait."

Link was fuming. The shadows were dark in this corner of the room; the gorgeous boy could have been a living statue of art. Hesitating, Sheik swallowed the gulp in his throat.

The other man walked from the landing to Sheik quickly and gracefully. There was no waiting, no indecision, not even a shake. A hand with a gentle grip touched his bicep. Stomach quivering like it always did when Link touched him, Sheik gazed up into Link's eyes.

The blue seemed bluer than it ever had. Link's voice was low. "You know why I said those things?"

"No," Sheik said, staring at the narrow jaw and serious eyes.

"I hate this house because it's not _our_ house. I hate my room because _you_ that aren't in there with me." He gave a small smile, "I hate your clothes because I can't strip them off your body. I hate your hair because I can't run my hands through it. I hate your job because when you're gone, I can't think."

There was silence.

Sheik frowned.

"Then why do you love the fridge?"

He grinned wryly. "Because it's green."

Sheik couldn't feel anything except his bursting heart. "I should have guessed," he heard himself say.

Link's other hand came up to the wrappings adorning Sheik's face; with a gentle pull, the strips pooled onto his fingers. It hadn't seemed like Link was holding his breath, but he truly _breathed_ when he saw the angular cheekbones, the soft skin, and the pink lips.

A shiver went through Sheik, seeing how his roommate's eyes appraised his mouth. If Link decided to touch him- to kiss him! -there was no going back. No women would satisfy. No look would be unnoticed.

"Link..." Sheik stated mechanically, fingers dancing up to his friend's collarbone, "This doesn't have to happen."

There was no hesitation.

"I want it to happen."

Lips connected with his, soft and wanting. It was a chaste, crushing, exploding, wonderful kiss that filled Sheik with nothing but joy. Unconsciously, the Sheikah leaned forward, arms slipping around Link's body possessively. The close contact made Link grunt in satisfaction. Breathing sharply through his nose, Sheik pressed his forehead against Link's, his mouth spreading open for the foreign entity. Tongues clashed.

Sheik's eyes fluttered shut. He smiled.

The golden boy pulled back, hands deftly fluffing Sheik's bangs, and tugged on his hand. "Come here," he said with a smile. Together, the two headed for the bedroom door.

XXX

"How long?" Sheik whispered, feeling Link's steady heartbeat through his back. Warmth. Skin to skin. No wraps hiding him. It was an entirely new sensation. And he liked it.

A long kiss was placed beneath his earlobe, sending a jolt through his body. "Just before the end of freshman year," Link said, hand trailing down Sheik's chest. The sheets rustled as he shifted, comfortably mirroring their arms while massaging the Sheikah's white knuckles with his thumb.

"Why?"

There was silence. Cold air on Sheik's bare left shoulder made him sleepy. Aches came from his back and groin, but it was a soothing, real ache. It proved this was no dream. His eyes were closing when Link whispered, "Because you meant everything to me."

Sheik smiled. Eyes unfocused, he managed to read the clock.

"Link," he murmured, feeling the other's fingertips trace designs on his back. A flash of laughter passed through his eyes. "It's still Valentine's Day."

The blonde on top pressed himself down, hot hands making stars appear in Sheik's vision. Chuckling came in between kisses on the side of his soft mouth as Link teased and pulled his friend to look at him.

Blue eyes were soft and enticing in the moonlight. Link kissed him hard. He pressed his forehead to Sheik's soft neck, nose nudging his collarbone affectionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_0_

_0_


End file.
